Habemus incestus
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Un ser sobrenatural irrumpe en el hogar de las dos hermanas, no para causar miedo o terror si no para cumplir sus más grandes caprichos


Akane entró a su cuarto, el normal que no tiene nada relacionado con su hermana menor (El cuarto de al lado), prendió la luz y dejó tirada su mochila, cerró la puerta y se echó bocabajo mientras ponía su cabeza sobre la almohada, estaba totalmente cansada ya que eran épocas de los parciales en la universidad.

La pelirroja mayor en menos de nada estaba sumiéndose en el sueño mientras de pronto una especie de sombra invadió el lugar donde dormía, el espectro apuntó a la espalda de la mujer y en menos de nada entró dentro de la oneechan no sin antes tocarle el culo como bajarle los pantalones y ver por detrás.

La reacción de Akane fue que de manera súbita levantó la cabeza sintiendo como algo le clavaba dentro, sintió como un temblor comenzaba desde sus pies hasta que de alguna manera clavaba sus uñas sobre la cama como si esa rara sensación la estuviese abriendo y en menos de nada se entrara en su cuerpo, la pelirroja mayor quedó en una pausa hasta que se levantó como si nunca hubiese pasado nada.

Pero lo extraño fue que cuando la oneechan se levantó pareciera que era una humana corriente, más pareciera que con la cabeza abajo y los brazos inmóviles era como un zombie, mientras que de pronto un aura purpura e intenso rodeaba su cuerpo a lo Dragon Ball con sonido de aura en super saiyajin.

-Akane… ¿Puedes oír mi voz?- Dijo una voz femenina un poco madura sonando al de una adulta

De pronto Akane abrió los ojos como si esa voz le causara el susto más grande de su vida

-¿Es usted Araki Yuzu-san…?- Preguntó la pelirroja mentalmente

-Nada mal, lo has hecho bien Akane

-¿Bien?- De pronto Akane que usaba una chaqueta negra empezó a bajarse la cremallera, quitarse el jersey procediendo a quitarse la camisa manga larga que usaba de una manera lenta como seductora aunque no era por voluntad propia sino como algo controlaba sus movimientos.

Aquello para la oneechan era una broma, quizás muy mala o quizás una jodida broma con tal de joderle su vida, su cuerpo no tenía voluntad propia y para colmo se estaba quitando la camisa, usaba un sostén fucsia que remarcaba su busto el cual era decente y típico de las jóvenes de su edad, no conforme con eso abría el cierre de su short dejando ver unas bragas negras con una flor morada, era de tipo bikini que remarcaban su sexo como su trasero.

-Espera un minuto Yuzu-san- La pobre estaba con un miedo ante lo que hizo antes como por el hecho de ser poseída por una especie de fanficker- ¿Qué está sucediendo ahora mismo?

-¿Esto? Simple, en estos momentos te estoy poseyendo Akane- Respondió el espectro con naturalidad mientras que la pelirroja por inercia estaba frente al espejo, su mano estaba posando sobre el pecho derecho mientras que su mano izquierda iba a frotarse su entrepierna.

Frente a ella en el reflejo del espejo estaba una chica baja de estatura pero superando a las chicas del club de entrenamiento pero a la par con la de Himawari, unos 1,60 exactamente, cabello azul corto estilo piña, sus orbes eran violetas pero tenía un parche en su ojo derecho con un kanji inscrito en él.

Usaba una chaqueta negra con unas pantimedias y tenis deportivos negros, Akane con ira miró a la peliazul la cual sonreía aunque un leve sonrojo se tornaba en sus mejillas

-No es de extrañar que seas una carismática universitaria como la hermana de Akari, tu cuerpo es impresionante- Se rió bajito- Parece que mi plan de complacer al fandom dando una escena AkaAka en este fic no fallará

-¡Yuzu-san! ¡Para! ¡Detente!- Imploró la pelirroja que seguía inmóvil y sin dejar su seno derecho como su entrepierna

-Lo siento Akane, de ese plan es del fandom, yo solo hago lo que piden… No por algo estoy escribiendo este fic- La pelirroja poseída ahora colocó de manera lenta como cuidadosa la yema de dos dedos sobre su centro haciendo que la pobre oneechan entrara en un estado de miedo intentando evadir su mano izquierda pero era evidente que la peliazul tomaba buena parte de sus movimientos.

-¡No, no me toques!- Ahora su movimiento se trasladó hacia su trasero, la pobre pelirroja apretaba sus glúteos con tal de abrir su trasero haciendo que la braga se acortara más remarcando como apretando su trasero

-Maldita seas, Yuzu-san

-¿De qué estás hablando Akane? Sin embargo, como ves, eres tú la que se está tocando sola

-¡Debe ser usted quién está haciendo eso!- Comenzó a reclamar mientras la joven piña peliazul seguía viendo con esa sonrisa tan común como tan corriente esa fase de su víctima que en menos de nada dejó que las manos por fin se liberaran mientras que la pobre Akane sentía como iba a salir de su boca por lo cual se cubrió la boca… O eso era el movimiento de la autora.

-¡Por favor Yuzu-san! ¡Detenga esto, de inmediato!- De pronto un gemido salió de ella lo que la dejó aterrorizada y en un estado de shock

-No puedes hacer sonidos así- Comenzó a ironizar la peliazul- Ya que estoy poseyendo tu cuerpo y tu mente… Agradezca que al menos hago tu sueño realidad

-En realidad, Akari y yo estamos saliendo desde hace seis meses

-Oh… Bueno, eso hace más interesante el asunto… Supongo…

La pobre pelirroja comenzó a cubrirse la boca mientras estaba desplegando ese ki purpura intenso, era una de pelea de mentes, Akane estaba dispuesta a que eso no sucediera ni tampoco perder ante esa mujer horrible, se tiró sobre la cama con tal de intentar soportar como liberarse de ese extraño ser.

-¿Horrible?- Irrumpió de nuevo la voz femenina haciendo que Akane discutiera de manera mental con la autora

-Quiero decir, ¿Quién eres?

-¿Quién soy? Yo soy Akane Akaza- La respuesta de la escritora dejó extrañada a la pelirroja mayor, al parecer la autora no se andaba con tonterías, tenía uno que otro truco entre manos

-¿Eh? Entonces… ¿Quién soy… yo?

-Yo soy tú y tú eres yo, ¿Verdad?

-Oh sí… Soy Akane Akaza- De pronto la pelirrosa volvió a cerrar sus ojos como lo hacía habitualmente mientras se paraba de la cama y volvía al espejo pero no había nadie reflejado ahí, de pronto abrió sus ojos morados mientras su sonrisa era algo lasciva.

-Bien, no importa cuantas veces haga esto. Simplemente se siente increíble- Se sentó en la cama mientras cruzaba las piernas por unos segundos- Después de poseer la mente, incluso la manera de hablar seguirá el viejo patrón- Se paró en ese momento para volverse a ver en el espejo mientras caminaba como una modelo.

-Como pensé, esto es probablemente causado por el cerebro… Bueno lo que sea

En ese instante comenzó a bajarse un poco sus bragas y bajarse el sostén dejando a la luz sus senos como su intimidad a medio mostrar, la ahora poseída Akane sonrió con malicia y deseo en sus labios.

-Jeje, ¿Así que este es el cuerpo de la hermana de Akari Akaza?- Comenzó a frotar lentamente el pecho derecho mientras se tocó su entrada- Que cuerpo tan maravilloso, no esperaba menos de una calenturienta como tú, Akane.

Se volteó para luego tocarse el glúteo derecho mientras se acariciaba el pecho izquierdo, luego abrió su trasero con sus dos manos

-Pero incluso un gran cuerpo como este es ahora solo mío- Se fue directo al armario para buscar entre su ropa probablemente entre su ropa hasta dar con una camiseta blanca con rojo parecida a una que usaba Akari y un short rojo como de tipo deportivo, era la ropa de su hermana menor del club de entrenamiento.

-Muy bien. Después de obtener este cuerpo, ¡Estaba pensando en usar eso!- Comenzó a reírse mientras miraba esa ropa y en menos de nada decidió usarla, ya era hora de mostrar al fandom a la luz el nivel de perversión de la oneechan favorita de todos.

Finalmente tenía usada las prendas de la chica sin presencia, la camiseta blanca estaba a la mitad de su cintura mostrando su abdomen mientras el short rojo le quedaba bien pero ajustado como apretado, pero dibujaba más los glúteos de la pelirroja mayor.

-Bueno, no esperaba que usar la ropa de su hermana fuera tan apretado, ¿Acaso he comido recientemente? o ¿Es Akari no ha crecido lo suficiente?

Estaba frente al espejo posando como una especie de modelo

-Debo de admitir que el usar ese tipo de ropas como el usar un bañador escolar es muy provocativo, yo diría algo erótico.- Se vio de pies a cabeza- Que interesante, ahora que estoy usando estas prendas como estas, de alguna manera esto es incluso más excitante que estar desnuda, que interesante.

En menos de nada decidió apretar el short rojo señalando a su entrepierna

-Perdóname Akane, esto me va a doler más a mí que a ti… Bueno no es exactamente esto pero como dice el dicho te va doler pero te va a gustar

En eso la pelirroja mayor colocó su yema de dos dedos en la entrepierna, la reacción fue como pulsar un botón al frotar contra su núcleo mientras flotaba el seno izquierdo, obviamente comenzó a gemir de manera lasciva, de hecho, Akane seguía con su braga negra puesta pero se despojó el sostén ya que sería demasiado incomodo junto con las ropas cortas.

-Ah sí, así, así… Oh no…- Sonreía como si sentía en el paraíso- Puedo tocar mi clítoris entre mis muslos a través de esta prenda- Comenzó a agarrarse el seno izquierdo

-Bueno… Solo quiero tocarlo un poco. Akane Akaza… Este cuerpo ya se está calentando- Comenzó a usar un dedo para moverse sobre el punto G de arriba y abajo sin apartar alguna ropa mientras se subía la camiseta dejando visto el seno izquierdo, al parecer se sentía estremecer ante esos toques.

-Ups, lo siento Akane, ya no puedo aguantar esto- Comenzó a subirse y morderse la camisa mostrando sus pechos, con su mano izquierda frotaba el pecho izquierdo y con su dedo índice de la derecha frotaba su clítoris, mientras se sostenía de un pie sobre la cama estando de espaldas ante el espejo.

-Wow… Increíble, estoy segura de que es mejor que la masturbación habitual. Me estoy emocionando por el cuerpo y en un capricho yo…- Subió de intensidad un poco hasta que a los tres o cinco minutos ya estaba al borde del orgasmo

-Ah… Esta sensación… Estoy a punto de correrme… ¡El cuerpo de Akane… Está a punto de correrse!- Se inclinó un poco y en menos de nada el orgasmo llevó empapando un poco el short mientras que la braga estaba empapada.

La pelirroja con una mirada maliciosa decidió dar inicio a la siguiente parte del plan

-Muy bien, es hora de comenzar mi trabajo, pero antes…- Akane se quitó la ropa deportiva y sus bragas, se puso su ropa habitual para luego ir con sigilo y cautela al baño, luego decidió echar a la lavadora las prendas y en menos de nada dejarlas secar aunque las bragas las dejó aparte del uniforme en el tenderero, no quería dañar la reputación de la pelirroja.

(…)

Acercándose el peligro viene ya… Ejem…

Akane estaba frente a frente con su hermana/ amante Akari, la pelirroja menor estaba con la cara azul cuando su oneechan le mostró lo que podría ser un extraño juego de lencería lo que dejó bastante extrañada a la pelirroja ante la propuesta, una cosa era tener sexo pero lo otro era bastante perturbador para la menor.

-¿Por qué esa cosa? Onee-chan, como dije, realmente odio usar ese tipo de trajes

-Vamos amorcito- Sonrió de manera confiable, con tal de dar ánimos a su hermana- ¿No mencionaste que querías algo más serio para nuestra relación?

-Pero…

-Lo que pienso es que se ha dado la oportunidad en la que las dos podamos avanzar juntas- Puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amada imouto- ¿No te parece que sería un desperdicio si no la aprovechamos? ¿No quieres hacerlo conmigo? Puedo ser la pasiva si quieres

En eso la menor se levantó súbitamente y en menos de nada exclamó con una mirada y esa sonrisa llena de determinación como de confianza y valor… Apenas comenzaba lo bueno para las dos pobres hermanas

-¡Está bien, lo haré!- Apretó los puños y frunció el ceño, si era algo con su hermana que marcharía para bien en su intimidad entonces daría todo para complacerla y hacerla feliz- ¡Definitivamente me gustaría hacer esas cosas contigo!

La pelirroja mayor sonrió a lo muy Light Yagami

-Muy bien, entonces es un hecho- Dijo mentalmente y ahora volvió a la realidad de incitar a Akari- Por cierto hermanita, creo que es una buena oportunidad de probar nuestras lencerías

(…)

Yo soy sexy, sexy, sexy… Ejem

Akari finalmente estaba frente al espejo, usaba lo que parecía ser un corsé negro que realzaba su figura en desarrollo, unas bragas negras de cuero negro como el corsé, medias veladas hasta la pantorrilla, un collar en su cuello mientras que Akane usaba el clásico juego de traje de baño, un sostén rojo con llamas negras y unas tangas que remarcaban su trasero.

La pobre chica sin presencia estaba con la cara gris mientras se cubría el busto, odiaba decirlo como admitirlo pero se sentía como una ramera barata con esas ropas raras.

-Ah… Oneechan esto está… Mostrando mi… Yo…

-¿No es perfecto? Te queda muy bien, Akari- Estaba detrás de su amante con las manos sobre los hombros e inclinándose de una manera bastante atrevida

-Pero… ¡Es tan vergonzoso! ¡Me temo que aún no estoy lista para ponerme esto!

-Oh, ¿En serio?

-Muy bien Akari- Dijo la escritora dentro del cuerpo de la pelirroja mayor- Tú lo quisiste

En eso la amable Akane juntó su cara con la de su hermanita, abrió sus ojos para mirarla fijamente mientras sus manos tomaban las dulces mejillas y en menos de nada le dio un pico

-Perfecto, entonces, estaré poseyendo a las dos hermanas… Esto se pone cada vez más interesante

En eso Akane volvió a la normalidad libre del control de la escritora la cual posiblemente estaba dentro del cuerpo de Akari, la mujer entró en pánico ante el peligro en que se hallaba su hermana menor, y en menos quedó horrorizada ante la vestimenta que usaba ya que se suponía que lo usarían al año de su relación.

-¡Onee-chan, mírame por favor!- Gritó Akari a modo de orden y en menos de nada la pobre Akane conoció el verdadero terror, la pelirroja estaba posando como una sensual modelo con el cabello corto con manos sobre la cabeza y guiñando el ojo con el típico fondo de flores y brillitos.

-Acaso soy lo suficientemente buena para ser llamada una chica sexy, ¿Verdad?

-¿Un sex appeal para tener presencia? ¿Por qué a Namori no se le ocurrió antes?- Dijo la escritora dentro del cuerpo de la menor

Akane temiendo por la vida de ambas tomó a Akari de los hombros mientras que con su mirada aterrada y quizás preocupada le dijo a su hermanita

-Lo siento Akari, olvidemos todo esto

-Bueno…- La mirada de la menor era oscura mientras sus morados brillaban con gran intensidad junto con el fondo negro y gesto de malicia en su rostro- ¿No es Onee-chan la que quiere usar esa ropa ahora?

-Y-yuzu-san…

-No solo eso mi amada hermana, tú eres en realidad…- En ese instante Akari extendió sus manos para atacar los pechos de su hermana hasta los apretó un poco ante la mirada horrorizada de la misma- En realidad eres la única a quien le queda mejor esta ropa

Akari dio un gemido pero en menos de nada tomó a su hermana de las muñecas, la pobre oneechan estaba enfurecida

(Insertar el tema de Takasugi del ost de Gintama)

-Tú… Tú eres Araki Yuzu-san, ¿Verdad? ¡Sal del cuerpo de Akari!

-¡Akariiin! -Hizo la sonrisa insignia de la menor junto a un guiño de ojo- ¡Felicidades! ¡Perdóname, soy culpable!… Excelente Akane, parece que lo has descubierto- Sonrió de maliciosa hasta incluso superando a Chinatsu en ese gesto

-Pero… Soy Akari Akaza en este momento, onee-chan- Ahora tenía el ki sobre su cuerpo- Bien esclava sexual, si no haces lo que te digo, entonces saldré a la calle así y les diré a todos sobre lo nuestro

(…)

Dele, dele no más, con el garrote que le va a gustar… Ejem

La pobre mujer mayor estaba esposada contra la cama mientras la pelirroja menor le despojó el sostén y en menos de nada comenzó a lamer en círculos el pezón del seno izquierdo mientras la pobre oneechan temblaba de miedo ante la siniestra figura de esa escritora demente.

-Para… Para esto…

La menor solo se relamió sus labios más su mirada dominante

-Mmm, los pezones de onee-chan están duros- Miró de reojo hacia las tangas que usaba la mayor- Debes estar teniendo una gran sensación debajo de esto, ¿Verdad?- Succionó el botón rosa como un bebé chupando su tetero mientras que su mano acariciaba el muslo lo que causaba terror como pavor a la malvada escritora.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué quieres de nosotras para hacer esto? ¡Definitivamente nunca te lo perdonaré!

-Vamos, no te enojes, Onee-chan. Ya te lo dije, no soy yo porque quiero, es el fandom que me piden lo que quieren y les doy lo que piden hasta Toshino Kyoko metió sus narices en esto- Miró de manera juguetona la tanga de su hermana, tenía un corazón rojo grabado ahí adelante

-Y aparte estás muy, muy, pero muy ardiente- Señaló con su índice sobre la cintura hasta el bajo vientre- Bueno onee-chan, vamos a hacerte sentir un poco mejor para arreglar nuestra relación

En ese instante le subió las piernas para apartar la tanga y en menos de nada lamer su vagina, Akari estaba sumida tanto en el miedo como en el placer mientras sentía ganas de llorar y gritar, al menos deseaba que todo eso fuera una pesadilla por el cansancio

-Wow Oneechan, estás mojada ahí abajo

-Ah… ¡Para esto! No… No lo hagas… Ah… Akari no hace estas cosas

-¿No lo hace porque no lo quiere? ¿O por qué tú se lo dices?- La menor aplicó su lengua sobre el clítoris y empezó a lamerlo sutilmente de manera lenta- ¿Te mojas por qué tu hermana te lo está mamando? ¿O puede que quizá onee-chan en realidad es una pervertida?... Oh espera, ya lo eres- Se rió malévolamente y empezó a chupar la irritada prisión de piel causando uno que otro gemido de la pelirroja mayor.

Akane ya entraba en las finales, el orgasmo no se hizo esperar

-¿Tal vez Onee-chan se está corriendo?- Comenzó a burlarse la escritora- Una simple lamida de tu hermana menor y onee-chan ya se está corriendo… Que lindo

La pobre mujer pelirroja estaba sumida entre jadeos, ojos llorosos y un hilo de saliva, trató de hablar aunque no del todo debido al sexo que nublaba su mente

-No… Yo… No me estoy corriendo… En absoluto

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, Akari tomó los muslos y alzó las piernas, dejando ver a su hermana la vagina abierta como arrugada con la venida saliendo, Akane estaba en una posición fetal- Deja de mentirte a ti misma, tu coño te está diciendo todo lo contrario.

En menos Akari dibujó una cara de perversión como de lujuria, era como la maldad encarnada

-¡Oh sí! Tengo una gran idea

-¡…!

-En lugar de fotos con trajes sexys… ¿Qué tal algunos videos porno entre las hermanas Akaza?... Sería algo grandioso, ¿No lo crees, oneechan?

-No… Eso no es bueno

-Ah no…- En menos de nada mantuvo las piernas abiertas de su hermana y pegó su pelvis contra el centro de su hermana, no había nada mejor que follarse a tu hermana usando la pose del misionero, comenzó con un suave empuje de su pelvis contra la vagina, Akane nuevamente era doblegada por su hermana menor que con maldad en su mirada aumentó la intensidad.

-¡Yuzu-san! ¡Por favor, detente ahora mismo!- Imploró la pobre pelirroja, se notaba que quería llorar ante sus desgracias pero era evidente que la escritora no era de aquellas personas que demostraban misericordia

-Jeje, lo siento Akane, pero estás perdiendo el tiempo diciendo eso- La malvada niña sin presencia se quitó las bragas negras y en menos de nada unió su núcleo con el de su hermana, sosteniendo una pierna sobre su hombro izquierdo mientras se tenía del muslo de la otra

-Quien sea poseído por mí, pensará que está actuando por su propia voluntad sin importar lo que haya hecho en su cuerpo- En menos de nada ya la pelirroja le estaba dando con todo, era un animal salvaje que disfrutaba viendo como su hermana se retorcía ante esa sensación de ser pisoteada constantemente mientras el sexo de la hermana menor chocaba y golpeaba constantemente su centro contra el suyo.

-Jajaja… Así que frotar nuestros coños juntos y sentir placer… También se va a convertir en una verdadera sensación- Miró a la oneechan la cual estaba pareciendo que estaba teniendo varios tics nerviosos o como estuviera teniendo convulsiones, de hecho la mente de Akane batallaba para no caer al fondo.

Eso motivó a que la pelirroja menor siguiera su trabajo de seguir chocando su sexo con la mayor, cada golpe era como una certera puñalada hacia su mente o a su cerebro causando que se sintiera de esa manera como si perdiese el conocimiento, para la malvada escritora fue un deleite ver aquello.

-Mira onee-chan, deberías entender cómo funciona esto, ¿Verdad?

Akane no podía responder nada debido al placer como al sexo que carcomían su mente, la pobre pelirroja al menos daba uso de sus pocas neuronas llegando a tener una interrogante, no importaba que acción extraña hacía ella o Akari, eran influenciadas por esa escritora demente.

-Entonces, oneechan…- Comenzó a reírse la malvada pelirroja mientras empujaba su centro de una manera desesperada como malévola con el sexo de su hermana, pareciera que disfrutaba del placer como de las reacciones de su hermana

-¡Muajajaja! Hasta que ustedes dos nos hagan canon su amorío, ¡Seguiré poseyendo sus cuerpos y corrompiendo sus mentes!

-¡No! ¡Detente!- Fue callada por sus gemidos producto de los fuertes empujones de la chica sin presencia la cual veía con lascivia y placer como la pobre pelirroja se sumía entre estremecimientos como tics nerviosos.

-Estás a punto de correrte de nuevo, ¿Verdad?- Interrogó la pelirroja menor- ¡Vamos! Hay que corrernos juntas- Una vez más la pelea entre vaginas mojadas siguió hasta que ambas dieron lo que dieron y fue culminado por un ardiente beso, fue en ese entonces donde Akari volvió a sí misma y en menos de nada se horrorizó al ver su acto con hermana y amante.

-¡Onee-chan!- Sus lágrimas querían traicionarla- ¿Por qué te estaba haciendo esas cosas?

La reacción de la pelirroja mayor fue una sonrisa lasciva y una mirada malvada mientras el ki morado estaba su cuerpo y sus ojos morados brillaban más que nunca.

-Akari…- Lo dijo en un tono de voz bastante coqueto- Ahora es tu turno de calentarte

-No si yo lo hago- Ahora sonrió la menor con malicia

Mientras tanto ante la escena la peliazul cabello de piña se estaba riendo de manera algo sádica como desquiciada como si disfrutara del momento hasta que paró y murmuró lo siguiente

-Señores… Omnes Akaaka, Akaaka ad invicem…


End file.
